Just A Little Further
by SantittanyForever
Summary: HeYa one-shot. Naya's been hiding something from Heather, and her secret is finally revealed when she's pushed over the edge.


"_**Naya Rivera and Heather Morris, please report for filming, you're needed on set."**_

Naya took one last deep breath in and smoothed down the front of her Cheerio's outfit, checking for any imperfections. Her heart had begun beating erratically since her name has been called, and she tried hard to steady it and calm down, to no avail. She began chastising herself in her head, annoyed with herself for reacting this way.

'_Stop this. It's ridiculous and you know it. All you're doing is a scene with Heather. She's your best friend; you've done scenes together a million times before. You should __**not**__ be so nervous about this.'_

But she was nervous. She was nervous because they were filming the 'teaser' scene that was going to take place in the Valentine's Day episode in a few weeks time. The script she had been studying doggedly for weeks stated that in this scene, Santana and Brittany are leaning in to kiss when they are interrupted by Principal Figgins. Normally, a scene like this wouldn't be a problem… if she was doing it with anyone but the blue-eyed blonde. Sure, they had that scene all the way back in Duets, but all she was doing then was kissing Heather's neck. The thought of being in such a close proximity to those soft pink lips almost sent Naya's heart into overdrive right there in her trailer.

"_**Naya, please report to set immediately."**_

The booming sound of Ryan Murphy's voice snapped Naya out of her dazed reverie, and she shook her head determinedly as she made her way down the steps of her trailer and towards the set.

She began talking to herself once again; trying to quell the rising unease and panic she was beginning to experience.

'_It's all going to be fine. All you have to do is lean in, then pull away. The temptation really isn't going to be that bad. Then you can just go back to your trailer and cry while watching Jersey Shore.'_

She started to feel slightly calmer, the thought of this all being over soon serving to lower her heart rate, although it could not stop the small tremors that continued to zap through her body.

She entered the set through the main door, eyes set to the front as she sought out Ryan amidst the sea of cast members and crew workers. She was not prepared, then, for the arms that appeared out of nowhere and gripped her tightly around her waist, pinning her to the warm body behind her.

Naya squealed in surprise, then smiled when she caught a trace of the smell that was Heather. Syrup and strawberries and something she couldn't quite put her finger on, that smell was like her own personal pleasure.

"Naya!" Heather exclaimed, burrowing her face into the brunette's neck affectionately.

"Hey HeMo." giggled Naya, feeling her words catch in her throat for a second at the feeling of Heather's hot breath on her skin.

"You ready for our scene today?" the blonde breathed excitedly, spinning Naya around to face her.

"Uhh, yeah." Naya replied unconvincingly.

"What's wrong?" Heather questioned, her forehead suddenly creased with worry.

"Nothing, I'm fine." the shorter girl replied brightly, pulling her mouth up into a smile in an attempt to convince her best friend.

"Hmm, okay. If you say so."

Naya nodded and smiled again, her expression happy but tinged with sadness.

"Okay, let's go!" Heather yelled, grabbing Naya's hand and dragging her over to where the director stood.

Naya missed the first few words of the conversation, due to the spasms her heart was experiencing and being vastly distracted by the grip Heather had on her hand, but she soon shook herself internally and made herself focus on the words being spoken.

"…And then, I want you both to lean in, as if you're actually going to kiss, and then we'll have Iqbal come in with his line and I want you to both turn to him and look angry, you especially Naya. We all set?"

Heather replied with a 'Hell yeah!', while Naya simply nodded, staring down at her fingers intertwined with Heather's.

"Okay ladies, let's go!" called Ryan, much to Naya's dismay.

One of the cameramen led them over to the spot where they had to stand, positioning them in the correct places and making sure they were visible from all camera angles.

Naya, meanwhile, was chanting a mantra of words to herself, trying to loosen the hard knots that had formed in the pit of her stomach.

'_It's no big deal. It's no big deal. It's no big deal. It's no big deal. It's no big deal.'_

But no matter how hard she tried, she was still terrified for the scene that was about to unfold. It felt like everything was moving too fast, and she hadn't had enough time to prepare herself. Time seemed to move in slow motion then, as she glanced up and saw the Ryan ominously snapping down the marker as he began to speak.

"Alright. And Take One, in three, two, one. Action!"

_"It's a playlist of all of the songs that I hear in my head when I'm with you. I wanted to make you a CD for Valentine's Day, but this was as far as I got without any help."_

"_Brittany. Thank you."_

Naya inhaled deeply, bracing herself before she leaned in. Just before she closed her eyes, she caught a glimpse of Heather's face directly in front of hers. Lips slightly parted, eyes closed, cheeks tinted pink, her scent tantalizingly powerful from where Naya was standing. She had never wanted her more.

And that's when she knew that she couldn't do it.

The brunette turned and sprinted off the set, trying to hold in the tears of frustration and longing that were threatening to spill over onto her tan cheeks. She heard Heather's faint cry of 'Naya!' from behind her, but kept running. She reached her trailer, slamming the door behind her, before she collapsed onto the sofa and broke down. She sobbed desperately, each cry wracking her body violently. After a while, her sobs subsided, leaving her trembling and curled into a ball in the crook of the sofa, cuddling a pillow to her chest.

She then heard a quiet knocking on her door, followed by a familiar voice.

"Naya?" Heather said timidly. "Can I come in?"

The last thing Naya wanted to do was face the blonde, but she knew she would have to do it at some point, so it was better to just get it over with now. She stood up and sniffed resolutely, straightening out her top before walking over to the door and unlocking it. She then turned hurriedly and adopted her previous position on the sofa, staring down at the worn pattern of the rug which lay under the coffee table in the middle of the room.

Heather entered the trailer slowly, sitting next to Naya but leaving a small space between them. She hesitated before reaching over and taking Naya's hand gently, stroking her knuckles soothingly.

Naya couldn't help but to let her eyes slide closed with pleasure, the sensation of Heather touching her almost too much to handle.

"Nay?" Heather whispered, her voice strained with worry. "What's wrong?"

Naya shook her head, not trusting her voice.

"Come on Nay. Talk to me. I'm your best friend." Heather said, gazing into Naya's teary brown orbs.

Heather was staring at her in earnest, and Naya sighed quietly, knowing she couldn't resist it when the blonde pouted at her like that.

"Fine."

Heather smiled, satisfied to finally be getting some answers.

"Okay. Well, umm, lately I've been experiencing some, uh… feelings, about people, well, no, not about people, about, well… about you."

The blonde frowned slightly, trying to decipher what Naya was attempting to say.

"I don't understand."

Naya exhaled heavily, using the few extra seconds to try to think clearly; Heather's scent was invading her nostrils and making it difficult for her to concentrate.

"I guess… what I'm trying to say, is… I… I like you."

"Aw Nay, I like you too." Heather replied, smiling slightly.

"No. I mean… I _really_ like you. Like, as more than a friend. That's the reason I couldn't do that scene with you today. Being so close to you, having our lips so close, I just, I couldn't handle it, and then I felt like I was just… drowning in your presence. I couldn't even think straight, and then Ryan was expecting me to just do that scene, over and over again, I mean, how was I supposed to deal with that? And then I looked at you, with your eyes closed, and you looked so beautiful, and-"

Naya's words were cut off suddenly when Heather leaned forward and very gently placed her lips on Naya's. She applied a light pressure, which Naya gladly returned, placing her hands on the blonde's thighs. The brunette exhaled slowly, murmuring a quiet 'Mmmm' when Heather ran her tongue softly along her plump bottom lip.

The blonde pulled away after a minute or two, gazing at Naya adoringly.

Naya, meanwhile, was stunned into silence. She was staring at Heather in shock, wide-eyed, and her look of utter surprise elicited a giggle from the impulsive blonde.

"What?" she chuckled, lacing their fingers together tenderly.

"That was… nice. And unexpected." smiled Naya, still trying to work through the haze that Heather had created that was currently clouding her mind.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Especially since we're going to be doing a lot of it from now on." Heather replied with a cheeky wink.

"What?" Naya asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Well, I don't know what you think it means when someone kisses you, but to me, it's their way of saying they, y'know, like you."

"You… you like me?"

Heather rolled her eyes playfully, smirking at Naya's astounded expression

"Well, duh! Honestly, I've like you for a while now, but I didn't think you felt the same way, so I didn't say anything."

Heather ducked her head, eyes averted, her cheeks flushed.

Naya thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Oh HeMo. How could anyone not like you?" she asked, nudging the blonde and wiggling until her head was resting on her shoulder.

There was a moment of silence before Heather answered.

"Well, I don't care about just _anyone_ liking me. The only person I care about… is you."

She looked down to meet Naya's tear-filled gaze, and smiled shyly as the brunette pecked her lightly on the lips.

A few seconds later, Naya then began to giggle uncontrollably, while Heather watched her with a bemused expression on her face.

"What's so funny?" she questioned, one eyebrow quirked up curiously.

"Our fans are going to have a field day with this. All their fanfiction fantasies have actually come true!"

Both girls exchanged a look, then proceeded to burst into fits of hysterical giggles.

After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughing, they snuggled down onto the sofa together, and spent the rest of the day exchanging curious kisses and wondering glances, terrified yet excited about beginning a new chapter in their lives, together.

* * *

**This was my first HeYa fic :) What did you guys think? **


End file.
